1 . Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a display apparatus in a voice recognition system. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus that controls functions of the display apparatus according to user's voice and a method of controlling a display apparatus in a voice recognition system.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatuses that can recognize voice are divided into embedded apparatuses and interactive apparatuses.
A display apparatus according to an embedded scheme can only recognize a limited number of voices of users. In particular, a display apparatus according to an embedded scheme can perform functions which correspond to a user's voice only when a user's voice corresponding to pre-stored commands is input. The display apparatus according to an embedded scheme has an advantage of rapidly performing a function which corresponds to an input user's voice; whereas the apparatus has a disadvantage of having a limited ability of recognizing a user's voice since the apparatus only recognizes a user's voice which corresponds to a pre-stored command.
A display apparatus according to an interactive scheme recognizes an intention of the user by recognizing various user's voices through an external interactive server and performs an operation which is suitable for the intention of the recognized user. When a user's voice is input, the display apparatus according to an interactive scheme receives from the interactive server control information or response information (for example, contents search information) which corresponds to the user's voice and performs a function which corresponds to the user's voice, based on the control information or the response information. Compared to the display apparatus, according to an embedded scheme, the display apparatus according to an interactive scheme has an advantage of recognizing various kinds of user's speech and performing an operation which corresponds to the recognized user's speech, whereas it has a disadvantage of having a slow response speed compared to the display apparatus according to an embedded scheme since the display apparatus according to an interactive scheme performs a function which corresponds to the user's voice by using an interactive server.
In particular, a display apparatus using both schemes has been developed. However, even though the two schemes are used, if a user does not speak the command embedded in the display apparatus but rather speaks a similar command as the embedded command, the display apparatus recognizes the user's voice based on an interactive scheme and performs a function which corresponds to the user's voice. For example, in response to the command embedded to perform the volume up function of the display apparatus being “volume up,” but a user speaks “please volume up,” the display apparatus should use an interactive scheme having a slow response speed, not an embedded scheme having a fast response speed, to perform the “volume up” function.
In other words, when a user does not know which of the two recognition schemes allows a voice recognition to be more rapidly performed, the workload of a display apparatus is unnecessarily increased and a response to a user's voice becomes slowed.